


You are Mine, as I am Yours

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Past, Reylo - Freeform, breif mention of OC (Unimportant to storyline), present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Ben remembers his past, relishes his present, and relaxes into his future.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	You are Mine, as I am Yours

Naboo. Fields and rolling hills, tall grass and flowers. A hidden gem near the Outer Rim Territories. His grandfather had been known to love Naboo. He had never seen so much green before in his life, and if he’d had the choice, he never would have left the peaceful planet at all. Maybe things would have been different if he _had_ stayed. He wouldn’t have been seduced by the dark side.

Maybe Ben wouldn’t have made the same mistakes. The raven shook away the thoughts. Had Vader not fallen prey to the dark side, his parents, Han and Leia, never would have met. Even if they had, and he had been born, the First Order, existing or not, would have had no reason to travel to Jakku. Kylo Ren wouldn’t have existed, and his Uncle Luke wouldn’t have been missing. He wouldn’t have met Rey.

 _You worry too much._ The woman whispered into his mind, fingers running soothingly through his raven locks again and again.

 _I can’t help it._ Speaking out loud would ruin the peacefulness surrounding them. Not to mention, Ben loved having his mind connected to Rey’s. It was warm, and it reminded him that he was not alone in the world. In the galaxy. In the universe.

He had another half.

Ben smiled slightly at the thought, reaching up to trace her jaw with his thumb. They were a dyad, yes, but they were also more than that now. He was hers, and she was his.

His eyes softened as she seemed to lean unconsciously into his touch, humming softly to herself as she focused on her task.

The jedi was braiding his hair.

“This reminds me of my time at the temple.” Ben mused, breaking the silence. He shifted his head on her lap as she pulled a bit on a piece she wanted free.

“With Master Skywalker?” Rey’s gaze flickered to Ben’s before returning to the braid.

Ben hummed in agreement. “Mhm. I was a kid though. I only wore one for a while. Paolo had one too.” His arm fell to rest across her thigh, fingers fiddling with the grass. “I was…” he paused to think, “...fifteen, I believe, when I cut it.”

Rey paused in her braiding to brush his hair away from his forehead. “Why cut it?”

The force user shrugged. “Paolo and I decided together. We didn’t want to be like the others. Everything was too formal, too...stuffy. Like the old Jedi Order.” A frown found its way onto his lips.

Rey simply nodded, brushing her knuckles along his ear and down his cheek. She knew the memories were hard to think back on. She knew they were filled with pain, but she also knew that Ben needed to talk about them-- _wanted_ to talk about them. So, she would listen. “Paolo saw things the same way?” She couldn’t help the rising curiosity. 

“He did. He had visions.” He murmured, eyes sliding shut from the memories and the soothing motion. “We both knew Luke was afraid of his visions, so more often than not Paolo kept them to himself.” There was a brief silence. “Paolo saw me become Kylo Ren.” He answered the question he knew would follow. “But, he didn’t care. He kept with me always. Helped me when Luke started to push me away. He...he came with me when I left.”

Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand. Ben had known he’d become Kylo? “You knew?”

“I...I did,” he let out a slow sigh. “Paolo’s visions always came true. No matter what.”

Rey’s shoulders slumped. “Oh.” Honestly, she wasn’t sure what else to say. Ben had known he would become Kylo Ren. She knew it wasn’t his fault. Master Skywalker had failed him, and her grandfather had manipulated him. It wasn’t his fault. But he’d _known_.

Ben kept his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.”

“No...no, it’s okay, it’s not-”

“For everything.” He continued despite her protests. “Rey, I’m sorry.” He found her gaze again. “And...and thank you. For saving me, for forgiving me.”

Rey found his cheek again, tracing her thumb over the curve of his cheekbone. “Ben I feel the light inside of you.” Her voice was soft, kind.

He pushed himself up onto his elbow, reaching for the back of her neck. The force user drew her down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Desperate...passionate...lovely.

Ben’s smile, once they pulled apart, was enough to make any woman melt.

“What was that for?” Rey asked a bit breathlessly, fingers tangled in his raven curls.

Ben fixed himself, pushing himself up to sit properly, but not pulling away from her touch. Instead, he reached out and fixed her hair back behind her ear. “I love you,” he answered.

“I…” the tears pooled quickly, a watery smile following. “Ben…” Rey whispered.

He made a small noise, reaching out to pull her into his arms. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to make you cry.” He settled his left hand between her shoulder blades, rubbing slowly.

Rey shut her eyes quickly, burying her face in his chest. “I love you too.” Her hands fisted in the fabric of his tunic. “So much.”

Ben relaxed, slowly laying back in the grass, keeping the jedi close to his chest. “Thank you,” he murmured, tightening his arms around her as he watched the cerulean sky.

This was everything he had hoped for and more. Here, on Naboo, the woman he loved in his arms, no more First Order, no more masters, no more fears, and… and no more worries. It was perfect. Ben’s eyes slid shut as he rubbed Rey’s back, listening to her settle more comfortably.

 _Mine._ His voice was soft in her mind.

Rey’s content sigh followed. _Mine._

The smile found its way onto his lips again. Yes, that was the feeling. Content. 

Naboo. Fields and rolling hills, tall grass and flowers. A hidden gem. Ben, like his grandfather, had no desire to leave, and now, he didn’t have to. He had everything he needed now. A place to feel content. A place for new memories.

-END

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck on this idea for a while. Just a short drabble.
> 
> As always, enjoy....


End file.
